Opening Credits
The theme song is part of the opening credits, the opening credits also feature each main character in them, they are about 10-20 seconds before the full episode is played. The name of the song that is played in the opening credits of Gabby:JCS/FMG for every season is "You Know You Love It". Song The song "You Know You Love It" is played in the theme song for every season. Each season the tempo and speed is sort of different. For Season 4 - 6 the remix of the song is played without words. "You Know You Love It, You Know You Need It, You Know You Love It, You Know You Need It...... You think you love you love it love it........Don't ya I mean Don't ya....don't you love it? You Know You Love It, You Know You Need It, You Know You Love It....." Season 1 This was the first opening credits, it played the theme song normally without any edits. Order of cast in the Credits: Gabby, Mia, Mick, Jamie, Julia, Holly K., Anne, Mike, James, Carmine, Andrew, Marcus, Jay, Raphael, (closes the credits) The characters are shown popping their heads out of the bottom of the screen. Season 2 This was the second season, the opening credits song was played normally as well as season 1. Order of cast in the Credits: Gabby, Mia, Mick, Jamie, Julia, Holly K., Mike, James, Andrew, Carmine, Jay, Marcus, Raphael, and Jacob (closes the credits) The characters are shown in a slideshow format. Season 3 The song was just played in a fast remix. Gabby & Mia, Julia & Jamie, Holly K., Mike & James, Carmine & Andrew, Jay & Marcus, Raphael & Jacob (closes the credits) The characters mostly come out of the side together, except Holly K. * Anne was originally going to be in the credits but was put as a recurring character. Season 4 The song was the same as season 3's opening credits: Gabby, Mia, Julia, Jamie, Holly K., Anne, America, Raphael, Jacob, Mike, Andrew, Marcus, James, Carmine, and Jay (closes the credits) The characters are shown in a sunshiney room sense. *They are all played in their rooms with their roommates. Season 5 The song was played slower,and without words. Gabby, Mia, Jamie, Holly K., Anne, America, Raphael, Jacob, Mike, Andrew, James, Carmine, Marcus, and Jay (closes the credits) The characters are shown in format with scences from the show are in the background of their characters, the background main color is yellow-orange. Season 6 The song is played like Season 5, but in a twisted mix remix format. Gabby, Mia, Mick, Mallz, Raphael, Jacob, Anne, Holly K., Anne, America, Carmine, Andrew, James, Mike, Marcus, and Jay (closes the credits) The characters are shown in the same format of season 5, but Mick, and Mallz are added, Jamie is taken out, the orders are jumbled up. Season 7 The song is back to a sort of slower format, but the original song, with words. Gabby, Mia, Mick, Mallz, Lauren, Raphael, Jacob, Holly K., America, Anne, Mike, Andrew, Carmine, James, Jay, Marcus (closes the credits) The characters are shown in the same format as seasons 5-6, just the characters are not in the same order. Season 8 A recent video, showed the footage of the opening credits for season 8 which hasn't aired yet. The theme song is played in new format, and a young girl is singing it, it is a very funky change to the song. Gabby, Mia, Mick, Mallz, and Lauren all walk out of JCS holding hands. Raphael is on the phone looking busy and not wanting to talk. Holly K. is at her job and you see Anne and America rooting for her. Outside you see Jay and Marcus trying to get into the place where Anne is. Mike, and James, are seen rolling there eyes and walking away from Carmine. Jenna looks like she wants to hit Rachel, but they just smile at the camera. The characters are shown in that format above. Gabby, Mia, Mick, Mallz, Lauren, Raphael, Holly K., Anne, America, Jay, Marcus, Mike, James, Carmine, Jenna, Rachel (closes credits)